


The Medic and The Knight

by LoveDrift



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, terrible title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDrift/pseuds/LoveDrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on role plays my very good friend and I do. Redline and Axe falling in love..not much else really. Just something cute to change up the pace lol Takes place in New Crystal City before Drift crashes there. Love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medic and The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who named the Knights medic Redline, but I dig it and thank you for giving him a name. I hope that whoever you are, you don't mind me using the name. I've seen the name in several fics so I am assuming it is accepted that he can be used in fics. If I'm wrong, please let me know. If I knew who gave him the name, I would GLADLY give credit. Since Red looks very similar to Wing and you can't really see all of his frame that well, I'm assuming his wings are folded and tucked in like Wings...what? I think it's cute. lol I created a character for use in role plays and fics. His name is Post Op. He's not a major player in my story, but I felt Red needed an assistant and he needed a name, so, Post Op was born. I own nothing familiar...um...I'm sure there are a ton of mistakes and I apologize. Once again, I hope you all enjoy and comments are welcome. :D

The red and white jet sat alone, high up in the rafters, watching the two Knights spar. Though medic he may be, Redline always enjoyed watching sparring matches. The fluid, graceful lines of each arch of the swords; each deft movement the mechs made in their dance, the beauty of frame in motion. And no one displayed it better than these two. Wing, the lithe jet who seems to move like the very air around him: light and flowing, teasing almost, until he decides to be sharp and swift, cutting through all in the breath of a whisper. And then there was Axe. Ahhhh, Axe. The black and purple triple changer…the most beautiful of mechs Redline had ever had the distinct pleasure of setting his optics upon. Axe was huge…a giant among mechs; strong, powerful, war frame. Perfect, as far as Red was concerned. And oh how Redline loved to watch his knight. Such strength! Such stamina! Such knowledge; each blow precise, a deadly surety of movement in every calculated, flawless strike Axe makes. Those hands…so powerful…what Redline wouldn’t give to have those hands all over his frame, caressing, exploring, grabbing…driven by the primal need to possess Red in every way. Redline’s engines thrum loudly, echoing off the walls at the thought. His spark aches for Axe. It PULLS for Axe. Calls for Axe’s spark. Oh dear oh dear oh dear dear dear… the things Axe unknowingly does to Redline’s systems…

Redline vents a heavy sigh from his intakes and flicks out his wings in a stretch. Ah well…it’s nice to dream. The reality is that a mech like Axe will never, ever be interested in him. Why would he ever want a medic? Well, sure, Redline’s a jet, but at the end of the day, Red is Red and Axe, well, Axe is still Axe. Beautiful, gorgeous, Axe. Redline stands and quietly makes his way back to the medibay. Alone. As usual. Primus he is lonely. Lonely, as if that wasn’t bad enough, and now all charged up. Watching Axe always put the medic in a mood. A distinctly naughty mood. Hmm…well…he could always detour to his room and-

“Hey! Redline, right?” Axe swiftly steps in front of Redline, grinning, slightly unsure.

_Oh my! Oh Primus! He knows my name! Oh no! Does he know I watch him EVERY day? Oh no…_

Axe’s grin broadens. “You watch me spar a lot, right?”

_Oh no oh no OH NO! He KNOWS!_ Redline flushes with embarrassment and looks up at the very large, very hot, very handsome-stop it right now! _Calm down! He’ll hear your fans kick on!_ “…uh…y-yes…I…I like to be there in case of a medical emergency…or anything…” _Oh please buy that…_

 

“Oh…I…well,” Slightly disappointed, Axe forces a brighter smile and turns around, showing off a tank tread that has fallen off track and shredded. “Medical emergency!” He rumbles with laughter and wiggles his tracks. “Can ya help me out, doc?” Axe turns around and gives Redline his best grin.

 

Well if that just doesn’t stop Redline’s spark and make his fuel pump skip. Oh that smile! Those _treads!_ Redline’s fans hum louder as he imagines all the wonderful things he can do to that delightful frame before him...Axe writhing under Red’s touch, begging for more, screaming Red’s name-

“Doc? Is it bad?”

“N-No! I…I am sorry…I was, uh, I was just mentally going over how to repair you, Axe,” Redline smiles brightly up at the larger knight, a blush heating his cheeks. “I can help you, but to do so you’ll have to come to the medical ward,” _And maybe later my room…stop it, Red! Primus! Get your mind out of the-_

“Oh! Yeah, I can do that. So when would be good?” Axe smiles just as brightly back, especially when he notices the cute little blush on Redline’s face.

That smile! Oooooh that smile! Focus, Red…focus. “Well, I’m free now…

“So am I!” 

“Very good, then…so…er, shall we?” Shall we? Oh that sounded dumb…way to go…

“We shall!” Axe grins bigger, noticing Redline’s blush darken. Damn, Redline really is cute! “So, what do you think?” The second in command tries to fill the somewhat uncomfortable silence as the pair continues down the hall.

_I think you’re beautiful and wonderful and strong and powerful and I want to bond and-_ “What do I think of what?” Redline keeps his focus straight ahead trying not to admire the mech alongside him, his wings wiggling and twitching excitedly, even in their folded position.

Axe chuckles, his gaze straying to Redline’s fluttering wings, the sight of which causes the knights fan to kick on. Primus he’s in trouble now if just the sight of Redline’s wings like that gets Axe all hot and charged up. “Think…” Ah nuts and bolts! What was he saying? Those wings…oh those wings…

“Axe? Are you alright?” Genuine concern fills Redline’s field, until he notices the direction of Axe’s gaze which then causes the medic’s spark to pulse hard with excitement. _He’s looking at my wings! Axe! Looking at MY wings! Did his fans just kick on? Am I swooning? I must be swooning…I can’t swoon...I am…oh dear..._ Redline’s own fans kick back on as his plating shifts and flares to cool his very rapidly heating frame. 

_Snap out of it, Axe. Now Redline is all worried…and overheating? W-Why is Red overheating…could he possibly…? Focus! Focus…sparing…yes! That was it!_ “Yes, I’m alright. Just got lost in thought,” Axe returns his gaze to Redline with a turbowolfish grin. “Are YOU alright? You’re running awfully hot,” 

Redline chirps in embarrassment and resumes walking, his focus once again on the end of the hallway. “Oh, y-yes, of course! I, er, why wouldn’t I be… I…I…uh…it’s rather warm in here don’t you think? Er, anyhow, what was it you were saying? What do I think of…?” _Oh this is so embarrassing…and I chirped…CHIRPED!_

That was the most adorable sound Axe has ever heard. _I wonder what other sounds Red makes…what sounds I can get him to make…_ Axe smirks and then remembers himself, “It is warm in here, definitely. I’m glad you’re okay, Red. Uh, can I call you Red?” 

Another blush from Redline, “Of course! You can call me whatever you like, Axe,” _I am such an idiot! “Call me whatever you like, Axe”…Of course you can call me whatever you like…especially if it’s while I’m bouncing on that mammoth of spike of yours…oh Primus…oh, I must stop…oh dear…this is bad…I want him so bad I can taste it…and I bet he tastes delicious…FOCUS!_

Axe grins brightly and comes to a stop in front of the medical ward. “Well, Red, I was just wondering what you thought of my match today?”

“Oh! Well I think you’re wonderful! You move with ease, grace…flawlessly calculated strikes…” A dreamy smile curves Redline’s mouth, his optics glazed over with admiration and lust, “It is a beautiful thing to watch, Axe,” Redline clears his intakes and quickly regains his composure as he enters the ward.

“Wow, Red…really?” Axe follows the medic inside, unable to help himself from watching the sway of Redline’s hips and the subtle movement of his wings as they shift and tuck further into the medics back.

Redline turns and flashes Axe a warm smile, his confidence bolstered by the return to his medical facility. “Really, really, Axe. Now, hop up here,” Redline pats the berth in front of him, “and lay on your stomach, please.”

Axe returns the warm smile, his spark flipping happily. “Anything for you, Red,” Axe hops up on the berth and lays on his stomach as instructed and turns to face Redline, a smile still on his face. And boy does Axe mean it. He can’t explain it, but Axe knows without a doubt, that he would do anything for this beautiful, intelligent mech before him.

Redline can’t help but blush at the warm smile and at the rather odd, but comforting and potent look in Axe’s optics. Redline’s spark flips and flutters at that look, unknowingly returning the very same look and Redline doesn’t miss the quiet rumble of appreciation from the triple changer. “Hmm…let’s see…” Redline gently runs his sensitive fingers over Axe’s broken treads, lightly tracing and caressing the track underneath, telling himself that is most certainly NOT for his own pleasure, but to examine…and then repair…it’s just…just that Axe is so…so…beautiful…

Axe shivers in pleasure from Redline’s very, VERY nice touches to his very, VERY sensitive treads and track. A low rumble of pleasure escapes from Axe’s engines along with a husky groan from his mouth. “Red…”

A shiver shoots straight up Redline’s spinal strut and flows out through his wings, which have flared open and stiffened with a soft “thwip” at the sounds emanating from Axe. Redline struggles to find his vocalizer, as a static filled response is all he can manage, “Y-Yes…A-Axe?” _Bad bad bad bad baaaaaad…oh this is so unprofessional…but…I can’t help myself! Primus! What do I do?_ Redline’s ventilations quicken and his core temperature spikes well out of normal limits.

Axe hears Redline’s wings open, now VERY confident that Redline feels the same way, at least if his field, ventilations and the heat rolling off his frame are anything to go by, and turns on his side, now facing the trembling medic. “That felt, very good, Red,” Axe smiles and sits up, the smile turning into a grin as he takes in Redline’s flustered condition.

Redline’s wings and helm fins flutter nervously as he gazes up into Axe’s optics, his hands balled and drawn to his chest. “I-It did?”

Axe gently takes Redline’s hands and opens them, bringing them to his lips and softly kissing them, his optics never leaving Redline’s. “It did,”

Redline gasps, watching in wonder as Axe kisses his sensitive hands, a little whimper taking flight from his vocalizer, his wings beating so fast they start to hum. “Axe…I…” 

“Red…” Axe smiles and leans down, inches from the medics face.

“Y-Yes?” Redline squeaks, his spark hammering inside its chamber, his lips parted slightly, his hopes oh so very high.

Axe growls lustfully at the medics squeak, his spark pulsing super-fast, “This…” Axe presses his lips to Redlines and kisses him.

Redline’s optics go wide before closing as Axe kisses him. Redline whimpers into the kiss and eagerly kisses Axe back, losing himself in it easily.


End file.
